Royals
by Plupe Taco
Summary: Amu is a poor girl. Her sister has left her with nothing. Her mother is a house maid and she is mute. Amu travels to America In search of a new life with her sister. When she arrives, she's in for a surprise. Will she just be left alone or will someone come for her?


Shugo Chara

Rated: T

Starting date: 11-3-13

Based on: Heirs

Royals

"I'm home," a tired voice called into the small one room apartment. Silence replied quite harshly with only the echo of her voice. She sighed softly as she dropped her backpack onto the ground, sitting down at the small floor table. She stared at a note on the worn out table, resting her head down as her eyes wandered to a picture frame. It had her, her mother, and her sister.

"That evil girl…" She mumbled softly to herself. "Leaving me here like this." She slowly closed her eyes in the quietness of the dark room.

The next morning she woke with a jump. Her mother was looming over her, nudging her with faint attempts to speak. Her mother took out a notepad, writing down on it: _**"You're going to be late for work Amu!"**_

Amu rubbed her eyes as she read the note. Her mother had been mute since she was 3 years old from a really bad fever. As she finished reading, she jumped up.

"What time is it!?" She didn't wait for the answer as she quickly grabbed her bag, running out the door. She looked at her wristwatch, speed walking down the streets. She arrived just in time at the fast food restaurant she worked at, quickly changing into her uniform and going to the register. She then began her 5 hour shift before moving to her next job.

"Welcome to Chicky Mics. How can I help you?" She asked the person as they stepped up, her eyes still stuck on the register as she finished up another order.

"Yes. I'll have you for your next break?" A familiar voice chuckled as she looked up. A male with spiky brown hair and green eyes stood before her, his hands in his jean pockets. He had a piercing in his left ear and a goofy smile on his face. He was at least 6'1'' and slim but well built. He wore a loose t shirt with his soccer number on it and red shorts with a beige belt.

"Kukai!" Amu smiled as she saw her best friend. "And no you can't. I don't have any breaks." She looked behind Kukai. "Can I help whoever's next?"

Kukai stepped to the side as he leaned against the counter before saying in his smooth tone, "Then I'll wait."

Amu listened to the woman, placing her order in as she multitasked to talking to Kukai.

"Don't you think that would bother Yaya? You know how she gets..," she seemed distracted as she switched with another employee, going to go clean tables. Amu grabbed the cloth and tray, going to tables as she wiped them off. Kukai of course followed.

"She knows we're just old friends." He shrugged as he stood next to her. She reached more, her strawberry pink hair tied in its messy bun.

"Still. Don't you guys have plans?" Amu huffed, moving to the next table, grabbing the trash left behind.

"I bet you, if I don't answer her text, she'll call," he laughed as his phone rang. "See? Didn't answer the text I got 5 seconds ago." He then answered the phone.

As soon as he did, Yaya came busting through the front door of the restaurant.

"I knew you'd be here!" Her high voice rang through the whole building as she made her way to Kukai's side. She went on to hoot and holler at Kukai about not answering her text, only to have him chuckle and kiss her cheek.

Amu watched the two, smiling softly as she thought to herself, _'Must be nice… To live in such a carefree love..'_

Amu then went back to cleaning as she finished up her shift. "I'll see you later Kukai, Yaya." She waved to them as she left, receiving a nod and a wave.

As Amu walked home, she stared at the dark moonlit streets. Usually around this time, she'd think about life and such. Her thoughts were interrupted by a text as she pulled her phone from her pocket.

"_**I need you to transfer some money to send to America for your sister," **_The message from her mother came as Amu sighed. She replied, wanting to know why she needed money.

"_**She's getting married," **_The response was quick as usual. Amu groaned as she ruffled her hair, replying with how much it was.

"___**9828975.82," **_With that, Amu's jaw dropped as she did the US conversion in her head. "$100,000!?" She found herself now standing in the middle of the street.

She raced home as she looked at her mother, speechless. "I-If we're sending money to America, I'm going there myself!"


End file.
